crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Team Racing (2010)
A game under the title of Crash Team Racing was to be created by High Impact Games, a studio formed by the ex-members of Naughty Dog and Insomniac Games (creators of the Spyro series of video games), but the game was cancelled. In February of 2012 a video showing nine screenshots of the game was released on the internet. The screenshots showed Crash Bandicoot, Dingodile, and Polar on one of the game's tracks. The game would have had a lot of the hazards and weapons from the original ''Crash Team Racing'' such as TNTs. The game was also going to introduce melee attacks that varied depending on the character. The only known melee attacks were Crash's, which involved him spinning, and Dingodile's, which involved him using his flamethrower. There were several features mentioned to be in the game: *Several playable characters. *Cutscenes. *Weapons for each character. *Approximately 12 mods and 10 items. *Flight physics involving flapping wings. *New tracks. *Time trials. *4 Battle arenas. *Arcade races. *A few of the past tracks as a bonus Cup or Grand Prix cup. *Having 10-16 racers during each race. *20-30 characters to unlock. *1 character having 2-4 karts/cars to itself. *Story mode. *Cheats. *Boss races. *Past boss fights as a mission. *Shop to buy parts for making a characters' kart better. *10 to 15 power ups. *Hub worlds. *8 cups in total, with 4-5 tracks in each. Known Characters Crash Bandicoot Crash would have been the titular character of the game. His special melee attack would have been spinning around in his kart. He was also shown to do tricks while driving, such as running as the kart is flipping around or lying on his back in the air. Dingodile Dingodile would have been one of the characters in the game as well. His melee attack would have involved him using his flamethrower to torch nearby opponents. Polar Nothing much is known about Polar in this game or about his special melee attack either. Land Shark Some sort of mutant shark would have been in the game. His special melee attack would have been biting onto racers and shaking them around before throwing them behind. They may have also been enemies in the game, seeing as two of them crush Crash as an attack. Gallery Capturee.png|Crash in his kart Evildile.png|Dingodile using his melee attack Ihhlx.png|Polar in CTR 2010 THAT_IS_A_FREAKING_HUGE_SHARK.png|The Unnamed Giant Shark Yay.png|One of the weapons in the game KuAD2.png 5JpCt.png 1hs6O.png AWhee.png HAmtT.jpg OCbRB.png Boafw.png Trivia *This was one of the two Crash games that was supposed to be released in 2010 but was cancelled, the other being Crash Landed. *Crash and Dingodile have the same models they had in Crash Landed since it was its sister game. *It appears that there would have been over sixteen characters. *The game recycles many of the classic elements from CTR. *Compared to CTR, the tracks would be have been bigger and unlike CTR, it may have included two characters in one kart. Category:Unreleased Games Category:Racing Games Category:Crash Team Racing (2010) Category:Games